The invention relates to hair styling devices of the type wherein toothed members are clamped in the wearer's hair to hold the hair in a desired manner.
The art of styling hair has likely been practiced since before time came to be recorded and history as we know was set down. During at least a portion of this time, various devices have come into use which clamp the hair into a confined disposition on the wearer's head. One such device is known as a barrette and is typically formed of two opposed rib-like members hinged for relative movement therebetween at a first juncture of two ends thereof and releasably fastenable at the juncture of the other two ends. One or both of the rib-like members can be toothed to better retain the hair between said members. This prior art structure proves satisfactory in use with some hair styles. However, certain styling procedures are difficult to accomplish with such prior art structures due to the need to comb relatively large portions of the hair from one side of the head to the other side thereof or to the dorso lateral line extending from the top of the cranium to the base of the neck. In such situations, one rib-like member of the prior art structures is "in the way" and renders such styling difficult if not impossible.
The present invention provides an improved barrette wherein the hinged end of the barrette is allowed to swivel in effectively a 360.degree. plane of rotation, thereby allowing use of the improved barrette in the usual fashion as well as in styling situations for which the prior art structures have proven unsuitable. In particular, one of the rib-like members of the present barrette can be swivelled out facing relation to the other of the rib-like members comprising the barrette. Thus, hair can be combed easily into engagement with the one of the rib-like members without obstruction from the other of the members, the other of the rib-like members being then swivelled back into facing relation with the first-mentioned member and locked thereto to hold the hair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a barrette for styling hair wherein the hinged end of the barrette can be swivelled to move one portion of the barrette out of facing relation to the other portion of the barrette, thereby to facilitate styling of the hair of the wearer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barrette which is easy to use both in a usual manner and in hair styling procedures not readily accomplishable by prior art barrette structures.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.